


Zbiorek haiku z Haikowa. Trochę Asgardu (i więcej Ardy) się w nim chowa

by Meluzyna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluzyna/pseuds/Meluzyna
Summary: Dziś urodziny obchodzi nasze słoneczko, nasza Lady Tolkien - Ellena. Kochana Ell, wszystkiego najlepszego!!! ♥♥♥Szczęścia, zdrówka, spełnienia marzeń, szybkiego powrotu do pisania fików /pamiętaj: fandom cię potrzebuje/ i jeszcze więcej kudosów /milioooonów!/. Niech się wszystko dobrze toczy, niech ci wena w głowę wskoczy, niech cię Tolkien, Thor i Loki zabierają aż w obłoki. Love you so much ♥





	1. Trochę Ardy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).



**Frodo**

_Nie znam tej drogi._

Lecz droga znała ciebie.

A dziś już wszystkie

szepczą o tobie.

 

**Aglarond**

 

Tysiącami tęcz

głazy zwabią twe oczy,

zniknie czerwień krwi.

 

**Finrod** _wśród Fëanorian_

 

Węże. Idziesz wśród nich.

Lecz nie wszystkie są złe - myślisz,

patrząc w pierścień ojca*.

 

**Kres/początek**

 

Biel objęła biel.

UpadłFelaróf, upadł Król.

Wzrosły simbelmynë.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 _*_ późniejszy pierścień Barahira; przedstawiający węże

 


	2. I trochę Asgardu

Mały drobiazg o małym Thorze.

**  
**

**Skarb z Jotunheim („Narodziny” Lokiego)**

  


To twój brat. Loki -

mówią rodzice, a Thor

dopiero teraz

czuje, że żyje.

**Author's Note:**

> Najczęściej trzymam się reguły sylab 5-7-5, ale... nie tym razem. Czyt. eksperymentuję ;-P
> 
> @Ell, specjalnie o tobie i twojej twórczości, takie małe haiczku:
> 
> Ellena pisze.  
> Za nią Mistrz - duch - cieszy się:  
>  _Ano, wróciłem!_


End file.
